


Hobbs loves one Shaw (and two more tag along, you're not welcome)

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Bottom Deckard Shaw, Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff, Just a quick drabble, M/M, Top Luke Hobbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: Younger Shaws love to mess with Hobbs, it's the only way they know how to express love.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	Hobbs loves one Shaw (and two more tag along, you're not welcome)

**Author's Note:**

> twit @afterlifedal

It happened in the middle of a gunfight. Million dollars cars were screeching by, crashing everywhere, Roman was screaming"No, no no no I said NO THIS IS MY FAVORITE NEW CAR!" and Ramsey was screaming and hacking something so fast that nobody could know how she was managing to do both things at once, Dom was kicking the ass of the villain who had almost blown half the continent with the nuclear bomb and Letty was laughing while Owen was trying furiously to contain the blast of the fire gun, which shot fire, actually(Eteon seemed to be fond of these things, these villains nowadays had them everywhere). 

So if in the middle of all these mayhem and chaos, one small sound stopped everything and everybody, you wouldn't guess it to be a small sneeze. 

Actually, it was like this. 

"Achoo!" 

Every member of the Dom family stopped. Every villain in the warehouse stopped and stared because the Doms stopped and stared and those many eyes were zeroed in on one person. Who sneezed again. 

"Achoo!"  
"Oh my god."

Hattie said, looking at her brother. Deckard glared at her, looking poised and threatening as ever, but his nose was twitching a little. 

"Please,"

he said to his sister, rolling his eyes as Hattie came running and tried to check his forehead temperature. Deckard tried to swat her hands away, which kind of made it look like some fight moves because 1.they were both world-class spies and 2.Hattie was really annoyed at her brother not letting her check his temperature. 

"What are you buggers staring at?"

He growled at the rest of them, who were watching the scene with half horror and half fascination. Hattie finally managed to take this moment of her brother's off guard and pinned him down, and pressed her hand on his forehead. 

"You're burning up!"

Hattie said, her eyes narrowing immediately like she felt offended that her brother got sick. 

"No I'm not."

Deckard said, 

"I knew it!"

Owen shouted, throwing off a villain down the stairs and jumping down the second floor to run at his brother. 

"You were too warm when I hugged you this morning."

Owen said, trying to grab Deckard over Hattie's defense. 

"It was because I had just gotten out of a hot bath,"

Deckard said, exasperated. 

"Yeah, you should really stop hugging your brother when he's naked and had just gotten out of bath. Especially not in front of his boyfriend is standing there. Right next to you."

Luke said with narrowed eyes at Owen. 

"Shut up, Dumb-bell. He doesn't love you as he much as he loves me."

Owen said, somehow managed to keep his one hand on Deckard while his face was being pushed mercilessly away to one side by Hattie. Deckard who was caught in the middle of these two siblings and was being pushed and pulled at each side, looked like he wished he was dead. 

"Would like you to move out sometime soon too, I can't believe Deckard let you stay for two weeks under our roof."

Luke muttered something about cock-blocking sonofabitch under his breath, while Letty patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. 

"He's staying at your house?"

Hattie said, staring at Luke. 

"Why's this the first time I'm hearing this?"  
"That's because-"

Luke tried to say, but Hattie didn't hear him and looked back at her brother. 

"Can I come to stay at yours too?"  
"- of that."

Luke said, sighing. Deckard looked helplessly over at his boyfriend while he was being clung by two fully-grown adults at his sides. 

"It's Luke's house, and Owen's not exactly staying with us, he just-"

Deckard said, 

"Broke into my house one day, drank half my wine storage and was watching 'Titanic' when I found him in the middle of the night in my living room. I almost shot him when I mistook him for a robber and he still managed to kick me in the face. Right here."

Luke said, rubbing his cheek. Deckard gave him half-amused, half-apologetic grin. Luke shrugged and made kissy faces at him. Both younger Shaws made faces at him. 

"I really could use someplace to stay, Deck. Please? I'm sick of living at hotels."  
"Oh, Four Seasons in new york is too shabby for you?"

Owen said in that irritating younger brotherly way, and got quickly retaliated by Hattie punching her in the stomach. Owen made a funny noise and tumbled backward. 

"Please, Deck, Please? I want to stay with my big brother."

Hattie said, pulling out her younger-sister pout and Luke immediately saw how effective this was to the older Shaw. 

"No, no princess. I have one too many cockblockers in the house already. I can't have two."

Luke said, glaring at Hattie and this time Hattie gave him the kissy face. Luke scowled at her.  
Owen knitted his brows at Luke. 

"Hey wait, when did I ever cockblock you? I have no interest in knowing anything about you trying to bang my big brother."  
"You interrupted our dinner. Which I had specifically told you was for our 1 year anniversary."

Luke said, his voice calm but his eyes were telling something otherwise. 

"You just happened to be at that restaurant with handguns. And grenades."

Luke gritted, and Owen shrugged. 

"It's not my fault that my undercover mission led me to meet that mafia boss at that restaurant."  
"Which YOU made sure to happen at OUR restaurant."

Luke fumed, and Owen rolled his eyes. 

"You realize you didn't rent the whole venue, you just ordered one table, Scrooge."

It was that expression on Luke's face that made Letty truly admire how much the man loved Deckard, otherwise, she could see them strangle each other right now. 

"Just date someone other than my brother. Who is way out of your league by the way."

Owen said. Luke closed his eyes, seeming to count to ten in his mind not to throw a punch at his boyfriend's little brother. 

"I know. You made it my screen lock on my Android, remember? How do you erase it anyway?"

Owen smiled sweetly in reply. 

"Guys, guys! We need to take Deck to the hospital!"

Hattie said, just as the two males made a move to go at each other's throats, and this time Deckard raised his brow. 

"I'm not going to a bloody hospital."  
"You're burning up AND you're coughing. At least you're going home."  
"I'm not sick, and you're not going to make me. Besides, weren't we in the middle of the fight?"

Deckard said, and that reminded, everybody looked around at the warehouse. The bad guys were packing up their things, and shrugged when they met Dom and others' eyes. 

"We're leaving. Don't mind us. Next time maybe."

Bad guys said, waving their hands. 

"Okay then."

Dom said, clapping his hands. Deckard looked at the man incredulously. 

"'Okay then'? Are you out of your mind Toretto?"  
"This wasn't going anywhere anyway."

Tej said, watching the villains pat each others' shoulders and bidding next time. Some of them seemed to go bowling after work. Huh. 

"You know we can make you. Hospital or home? Your choice, Deck."

Hattie said, and Deckard sighed. 

"You do know I have a bad history with hospitals. Just so you know."

Deckard said, to which Owen muttered, "Don't I know it". Ramsey could sympathize, she saw what Deckard had done to the place when Owen was staying at a hospital. Remind her to never ask Deckard to visit her if she ever stayed at hospitals. 

"I'll go home."

Deckard said, sighing. 

"WITHOUT you two."

Luke added, hugging Deckard's shoulders and glaring at the little Shaws with sharp eyes. 

"Please?"

Hattie and Owen said together, and after a staring contest that seemed like a more intense battle than what had taken place at the warehouse with actual guns and bombs, Luke sighed. 

"Three hours. You both can stay for three hours and you leave."

Both Shaws grinned. 

"Thanks, you're the best Hobbs."  
"Yeah, you're the best."

Luke shook his head exasperatedly. 

"Yeah, yeah, just try to remember that you said that the next time you try to strangle me in my sleep."

Owen and Hattie looked at each other and shrugged. 

"Okay."

"... Hobbs must really love Shaw."

Roman said as they watched the Shaws and Luke leave the warehouse together. Dom shrugged. 

"That's what love is."

Dom said solemnly, and they closed the warehouse door.


End file.
